1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible tent skeleton frame, more particularly to a foldable skeleton frame having ribs with rounded ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional collapsible tent skeleton frame that includes a plurality of poles 112, a plurality of joint units 13, each of which is secured to a respective one of the poles 112, a plurality of side ribs 111, each of which is pivoted to a respective one of the joint units 13 through a pivot pin 14, and a plurality of upper ribs 113, each of which is pivoted to a top joint 15 and a respective one of the joint units 13.
The conventional skeleton frame is disadvantageous in that the pivotal connection between each of the side ribs 111 and the respective pivot joint 13 tends to be loosened after a period of use and that expanding and collapsing of the skeleton frame cannot be conducted in a smooth manner.